Alyssian Empire
The Alyssian Empire is the governing faction that rules over the Alyssian people. The Empire is a totalitarian, nomadic race, based out of an armada of over a thousand starships, with the goal of establishing a number of new home-worlds to replace their own. The Empire is notorious for it's ruthlessness, tendency to choose violence over other means, and it's separation of it's citizens by their species, classifying them as either Higher or Lower Species. History Not much is known of the Empire prior to it's discovery by humanity in 2020 by the First Many. Humanity was informed that the Empire consisted of a powerful, military hierarchy, with awards and honor given to the most ruthless warriors, that forced it's lower class citizens to take on lowly jobs, such as sanitation, trash and waste cleanup, and servicing higher species members. The Empire was formerly based on Alyssia Prime, which orbited a star in the outer arm of the Milky Way. The star began to expand and threatened to destroy Alyssia Prime. To attempt to flee the oppression they suffered, the First Many fled aboard dozens of stolen starships, taking with them templates and schematics for the various technology that the Empire held. The Empire continued to evacuate, although many of it's citizens were lost in the detonation of the sun, as was a number of relics and artifacts. After over a century of rebuilding their fleet, breeding and training new soldiers, and scouring the galaxy for new planetary locations, the Empire tracked the First Many to Earth, reaching out to the United Federation and attempting to establish peaceful relations. The Federation and Mobius accepted their offers, and signed the Intergalactic Accords of 2118. However, upon returning home, the Federation was attacked by the Empire, who claimed that the First Many, or the Betrayers as the Empire sees them, stole their technology and allowed humanity to expand with it without their permission. Hierarchy Lower Species The Lower Species of the Empire consist of a number of prey-like Alyssians, such as rabbits, deer, mutts, cats, and rodents. These individuals are not authorized or permitted to speak to or interact with members of the Higher Species unless providing them with a good or service, or if they are under their direct employment. Lower Species are not allowed to own property, and are boarded in a number of cramped co-ed quarters aboard the colony ships of the Empire. Lower Species members can, very rarely, be granted the title of Higher Species for providing excellent service to the Empire, for example, making significant scientific discoveries; engaging and capturing/killing a high level target of the Empire; Performing valiantly in battle. Higher Species The Higher Species of the Empire consist of primarily predator-like Alyssians, such as tigers, lions, wolves, foxes, and bears. Most, if not all members of the Higher Species are indoctrinated into the Royal Military Forces at age 4, where they begin grueling and harsh battle training until they are 16. Upon graduation of this training, they are assigned a military post and command dependent on their skill in combat, from manning a two man patrol to commanding an entire starship. Exceptional members of this class may also be considered for a number of elite units within the Empire, such as the Ja'Dar and the Shadow Jackals. Royal Family The Royal Family of the Empire is the ruling member, typically female, and is considered the supreme leader of the Alyssian Empire and the commander of it's armed forces. The formal title for the leader is Emperor or Empress. Higher and Lower Species are forbidden from contacting the Emperor/Empress directly, unless directly summoned, or if they are a member of the Royal Court. The succession of power goes by blood, and if no kin is able to claim the throne, then the Royal Court will determine the next successor by a test of leadership, strength, and combat prowess. The current ruler of the Alyssian Empire is Empress Judia, a female coyote and shifter. Alyssian Empire Armada The Alyssian Empire's Armada, sometimes referred to as the Flotilla, is the fleet of the Alyssian Empire, consisting of warships, colony, manufacturing, and penal vessels. The fleet wavers in numbers due to the construction of new vessels, and the scuttling of defunct or dysfunctional vessels. On rare occasions, the Empire has discarded colony vessels with undesirables levels of civil unrest among the Lower Species, either by shutting off the engines and opening fire upon it, or by shutting down life support. The various vessels of the Armada have a variety of purposes, from construction to colony ships, to heavily powered warships. Colony Ships The colony ships of the Armada are large starships that are primarily built for housing and feeding the various citizens of the Empire. The class of each ship is identified by the overall condition and markings on the ship. For example, a gold stripe along the side of a colony ship indicates that it is a Higher Species colony ship, where a black or no stripe designates a Lower Species ship. Lower Species vessels tend to have far poorer conditions then their Higher counterparts, with failed electricity, warm water, and bunk sizes of 8 to 10 per dorm. Due to the departure of the First Many, colony ships are unarmed, and can be remotely operated by their respective warship escort to subdue any hijacking attempt. Mobile Shipyards An old feat of the Empire, the mobile shipyards are able to construct, repair, and upgrade many of the ships of the Armada without fulling pulling them out of service. As most of the ships are somewhat the same size, they are able to dock with and fit within the shipyard with relative ease, allowing a number of repairs and renovations to be performed. Most of the 'crew' on these shipyards are autonomous drones, which operate off of blueprints and are overseen by a team of officers on the bridge of each shipyard. For similar reasons, the shipyards are unarmed, and are often escorted by at least three destroyer class vessels, who will disable or even destroy any ships showing signs of hijacking. Penal/Detention Ships These large ships hold all of the prisoners of the Empire, from High Species who have committed acts of treason, to Lower Species who have refused to work due to their living conditions. Sentencing is carried out aboard these vessels, and depending on the severity of the crime, prisoners are placed in either low security cells, maximum security cells, or executed by ejection into space. Executions are broadcasted throughout the entire vessel, in order to ensure compliance from all prisoners aboard. The living conditions on these ships is often considered inhumane, with rusted metal beds, cold temperatures, and at times, a lowered oxygen level to prevent inmates from exerting too much energy. Inmates that are able are forced to work in the engine of the ship, replacing spent fuel rods and maintaining the warp systems, often without any protective gear. Penal ships are armed with turreted beam weaponry, and are escorted by at least five destroyer class vessels. They also hold a military unit aboard that specializes in guerilla warfare and urban suppression. The Grand Chariot The Grand Chariot is a large, luxury starship that houses the Emperor/Empress of the Empire, as well as all members of the Royal Court and their families. The starship is sleek in design, and it's exterior is gold in color, making it stand out from the other vessels. Aboard the Chariot, the Empress oversees all operations of the Empire, and had a command center with visuals on all of the ships at their disposal. The ship is heavily armed and protected by ten destroyer class vessels, and is guarded by only the most highly trusted and decorated soldiers of the Royal Military.